The present invention generally relates to robotic devices and, more particularly, relates to a robotic device having six compliant legs, which is tadapted to accomplish a wide variety of dynamically dexterous tasks.
Robotic devices are used for a wide variety of applications requiring mobility over varying terrains. These applications may include surveillance in dangerous environments, repair of equipment in restricted areas, exploration in new lands, or simply as entertainment. Accordingly, mobility over these terrains must include the ability to traverse broken or fractured ground, sand, gravel, and the like. Legged robots are believed to be particularly well suited for such high-obstacle applications.
In an attempt to provide a robotic device capable of reliably traversing such terrains, designers of legged robots have paid careful attention to providing efficient energy usage, a stable robotic platform, and reliable ground traction. In order to achieve this, it is often necessary to provide each leg with at least three actuated degrees of freedom. Still further additional actuated degrees of freedom are required in those designs that incorporate ankle/foot combinations. Each of these actuated degrees of freedom must be powered by a separate motorized actuator or complicated gearing system that is sufficiently sized to articulate each joint along the robotic leg.
However, employing such complex legs having multiple actuated degrees of freedom per leg in a robotic hexapod requires twelve, eighteen, or more actuators simply to power the robotic legs. Moreover, because of the large mass of current robotic hexapods, these actuators must be highly geared and, therefore, slow moving. It should be appreciated that robotic hexapods employing complex leg designs with at least three degrees of freedom are mechanically complex, relatively unreliable, and expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a robotic device that provides energy efficient leg movement without the need for complex leg designs. Further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a robotic device that is lightweight and that minimizes the number of motorized actuators required. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a robotic hexapod that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
In view of the broad teachings of the present invention, a mobile robot having an advantageous construction is provided. The mobile robot includes a body and at least six compliant legs each having only one actuator. The compliant legs are mounted to the body for movement relative thereto in a single degree of freedom. A controller is operably coupled to the actuator of each compliant leg and drives the compliant legs in an alternating tripod gait.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.